


Hand in hand

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Bucky lock eyes during a consultation at Stark Industries and find themselves lost in the most incredible adventure of their lives...love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consultation

**Author's Note:**

> All texted to a friend.

Bucky paced nervously in the waiting room for his consultation with Stark Industries. Steve had set up the appointment for him. Tony really wasn't interested in doing him any favors, but for the sake of restoring the spirit of the avengers, he agreed.

Tony studied the nervous one-armed man pacing in the waiting room for a moment before drawing attention to himself. Oh how he hated him. The memory of their battles still made him cringe with resentment. He sighed and strolled into the room to greet him as if nothing had happened. "Mr. Barnes," he outstretched his hand and shook Bucky's.

Bucky nodded but averted his eyes. "T-Thanks for doing this, Tony...I-I really appreciate it."

"Not another word," Tony turned on his heel and led Bucky down the hall and into the lab.

"The infamous Bucky Barnes," Bruce smiled as the illustrious man entered his lab and shook his hand. "Tony called me in to help design your new arm. Please, have a seat."

Bucky sat down in front of Tony and Steve on top of their lab bench and found them both studying him carefully. "The biomechanics of the arm movement must be well-replicated," Bruce started to envision his design on his tablet.

"This attachment seems secure enough for a mechanical arm, even if we increase the strength and durability. We'll salvage it for the new model," Tony decided, as he probed Bucky's metal nub.

"Material?"

"I suppose we should put this new steel alloy to the test," Tony figured.

"Steel?" Bucky muttered. "...my previous arm was titanium."

"Yes, well, this is a steel alloy with high aluminum content. It's shown to be stronger than titanium, and light weight. It will improve your overall performance. Lighter, easier to learn to control." Then Tony realized something, "I'm sorry, who's the engineer here?"

"Sorry," Bucky shrank nervously.

"Tony, be nice," Bruce sighed and pushed him aside so he could take measurements of Bucky's normal arm. "We'll want to keep it symmetrical." He smiled and ran his hand up Bucky's good arm. "Wow," he cleared his throat and blushed, then shook his head, reminding himself to be professional. "Can you flex for me, Bucky...for the measurements?" Bucky complied and waited patiently as Bruce took measurements and determined his range of motion. He finished by taking pictures as all angles, flexed and relaxed.

Bucky glanced up at Bruce and caught his eye, and both blushed. Bucky was comforted by his gentle demeanor and captured by his deep brown eyes. Bruce found the quiet nervous man allusive and alluring. He was intrigued by the distance and the mystery.

"That's enough, Dr. Banner," Tony brought an abrupt end to their moment. "Have you gotten everything you need?"

Bruce nodded frantically and set the camera down, "Yes, I think I have everything but uh...just in case, I should get your number so if I need another measurement, I can..."

"Yeah, sure," Bucky smiled. He pulled out his new phone and hesitated, "Uh, well, I just got this so..."

Bruce smiled and took the phone. "There," he handed it back. "I put my number in and sent me yours." He winked, hoping Tony wouldn't notice, but he did.

"I better not get any charges for work you do on your own time," he grumbled into Bruce's ear.

Bruce nodded and shook Bucky's hand again, this time lingering. "You're good to go. We'll do a fitting next week to make sure we're on track, but if you have any questions, give me a call."

He smiled and Bucky couldn't help but smile back. His stomach was full of butterflies and he couldn't breathe.

"Pepper," Tony called. "Would you please show Mr. Barnes out?"

"I'll do it," Bruce insisted, and he very professionally escorted Bucky to the elevator.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Bucky smiled at him as he stepped into the elevator.

"Please, you can call me Bruce."

"Bruce," Bucky blushed as the doors closed, and he couldn't wait for them to open again.


	2. The Waiting Game

Tony was startled awake by a terrible nightmare. Bucky was choking the life out of him with his new steel arm and Tony's suit powerless in comparison. He had lost his breath, so he sat up in bed and made a note in his journal to assure the strength of his suit with outdo the arm he had designed for Bucky.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper woke up and tried to comfort him, though she was still half-asleep.

"I can't believe I'm giving Barnes a new arm. I'm supplying the weapon to my own murder."

"Don't be silly, Tony. Bucky wouldn't dare lift a finger against you, not after Steve went to such pains to make amends."

"He's an animal, Pepper," Tony growled, climbing out of bed. "There's no telling what he would do."

"Where are you going?" she sighed as Tony put on his robe.

"I need a drink."

Tony made his way to his office and noticed that the lab light was on. He peered inside and found Bruce still up at work, tinkering with the wrist joint. "Bruce, go to bed," Tony grumbled.

"This is one of the most difficult joints in the human body to replicate."

"I'm aware, but why does it have to be replicated tonight?"

Bruce blushed and stared at his work because he couldn't make eye contact with Tony. "Because I want Bucky's arm to be perfect. I-I take pride in my work."

"Bruce," Tony sighed. "Barnes isn't right for you. He's unstable. He's insane. You need stability in your partner."

Bruce shrugged, not taking Tony seriously, "He seems alright to me."

"He's a monster, Bruce!" Tony shouted, losing his temper.

Bruce looked at him, fists clenched, but he relaxed and fought the hulk back. Bruce sighed, immediately exhausted by the incredible amount of control required to keep the hulk from rearing up, "So am I, Tony."

 

Bucky held his phone in his hands. His tongue tingled with nerves as he waited for a call. "So...this thing will just vibrate if he calls? You're sure?" Bucky confirmed with Steve, who sat on the couch next to him watching the news.

"Bucky, yes," Steve was frustrated at how consumed Bucky had been by his interaction with Bruce. "Will you calm down? If he likes you, he'll call you eventually. There's no use obsessing over it."

Steve looked down at his own phone and realized that Tony had sent him several text messages: Bruce likes Bucky and I can't convince him it's a bad idea/We can't let this happen/Call me

Steve sighed and texted back: Just stay out of it. It'll work itself out

Bucky's phone began to buzz, "It's him! Steve, it's him! What do I do?"

Steve sighed and swiped the phone to answer for him and held it to Bucky's ear, "Say hello."

"Hello?" Bucky stammered.

"H-Hi, Bucky? It's Bruce."

Bucky couldn't speak so there was an awkward pause.

"Is now a bad time?"

"N-No," Bucky stammered. "What's up? It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, well, I've been sitting here trying to think of a reason to call you and I'm just not progressing fast enough in your arm for an excuse so I thought I'd just call and ask if you'd like to maybe get coffee with me sometime?"

"Yes! I mean," Bucky cleared his throat. "Sure. That sounds great."

"How about tomorrow at 4? Meet at Stark Tower?"

"See you then!" Bucky hung up and jumped to his feet, "We're going on a date tomorrow!"

"The waiting game is over," Steve was relieved that Bucky could finally rest easy.


	3. The First Date

Bucky paced nervously outside of stark towers, staring at his watch. It was 3:55 but he didn't want to be early. "Don't be too early," Steve had suggested. "You want him to be waiting for you, not the other way around."

Bucky started to walk down the street, figuring he could go once around the block to pass the time, when Bruce stepped out of the tower, nearly walking right into him. "Bucky!" He exclaimed, startled. "You're here."

"Hi," Bucky blushed as he realized Bruce was standing with less than a foot between them.

Bruce smiled and gently took Bucky's hand in his own. "Shall we?" Bruce led him through the streets on his arm and Bucky had never felt so secure in a public setting. At the cafe, Bruce found a table for two outside under the awning and pulled out Bucky's chair for him.

"I have to be honest," Bucky sighed, feeling comfortable enough with Bruce to let down his guard. "This is my first date in over seventy years."

Bruce smiled and held his hand from across the table, "You don't have to be nervous. I like you. I just want to spend more time with you."

Bucky's cheeks turned red and he looked away, "It's just...I think I really like you but...I don't want to get hurt."

Bruce sighed. He hadn't realized until then just how vulnerable Bucky was and how difficult it was for him to open his heart. "When you're in love...sometimes you risk getting hurt," Bruce locked eyes with him to attest to his sincerity. "But I promise, Bucky, I will never hurt you."

Tony and Pepper were walking through Central Park together so Tony could clear his head. He had another nightmare the night before that kept him up: Bruce had betrayed him and led him straight into the lion’s den for slaughter with Bucky's new arm.

"It's a beautiful day," Pepper commented, hoping to draw Tony out of his own head.

Tony nodded absentmindedly. He was thinking about his suit and what he should do to make it stronger. "I'll have to experiment with new alloys," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Pepper looked up at him, but he was staring off into the distance, turning red with anger. Pepper followed his gaze and found Bruce with Bucky hanging off his arm like a love-struck schoolgirl. Bruce was speaking gently to Bucky, who appeared to hang on his every word, captured by his eyes.

"Tony, Pepper," Bruce called, giving a wave as he directed Bucky over to them.

"So, it's official," Tony snarled, eliciting a sharp jab in the ribs from Pepper.

Bruce put a hand on the small of Bucky's back to reassure him. "We're going to give it a try."

"Best of luck," Tony grabbed Pepper's arm, insisting that they depart. "You're going to need it."


	4. Tony's Resolution

Bruce sat anxiously in the lab staring at his computer generated life-sized model of Bucky's arm. The wrist joint was still troubling him. The bones themselves would be easy to replicate in terms of size, shape, and placement but without something modeling the connective tissue, the metal would very quickly grind itself down, and he couldn't put that extra maintenance on Bucky. Tony certainly wouldn't appreciate seeing Bucky on a regular basis to restore the connective elements. No, it had to be durable.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Tony walked into the lab and sat down beside his friend to help him work out whatever scientific problem he had.

"The only way to replicate the wrist will require a sort of connective tissue to prevent grinding of the steel." Bruce shook his head thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure what synthetic material would be appropriate."

"Why not a material like an artificial meniscus?" Tony suggested.

"That works for bone, but wouldn't be strong enough for the steel alloy."

Tony paused for a moment to think as he studied the model of Bucky's arm. "No, it should work just fine." He glowered at Bruce for not realizing this, believing his judgement to be clouded by his new relationship. "If you coat the steel with the artificial connective tissue, then no steel will be rubbing. Only the connective tissue will rub against connective tissue, so it should hold. Run a simulation and make a prototype if you don't believe me, or you could believe me and save a time."

Bruce stared back at him, insulted by the condescending tone he took with him. "You know, I think I will make a prototype."

 

Steve sighed as he received yet another frantic message from Tony complaining about Bruce and Bucky.

"What's the matter?" Bucky asked as he found Steve in the living room appearing distressed.

Steve shook his head, "It's just Tony. He's just freaking out about you and Bruce."

Bucky blushed but felt a pang in his heart that it wasn't meant to be, that Tony could convince Bruce that they weren't right for each other and end it before they even got started. "Um..." he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Buck..."

"I think I love Bruce, Steve...and if Tony could ruin it..." Bucky had to stop as he was working himself up to tears.

"Bucky," Steve sighed and drew him into his arms. "Don't cry..."

"This is the best thing that's happened to me since...since I found you again...and I don't want to lose him because of Tony."

"Shh," Steve patted him gently on the back and hugged him a little tighter. "It's going to be ok. I'll talk to Tony." Steve held him back to try to look up into his eyes and give him a reassuring smile. "Come on, there's that smile."

"Thanks, Steve," Bucky wiped his tears. His phone started to ring and his heart raced as he saw who it was. "Hello, Bruce."

"Bucky," his voice was so gentle and soothing. "I can't wait to see you again. Would you join me for dinner?"

 

"Wow," Steve walked into the lab where Tony was studying Bruce's prototype. "That was fast."

Tony glanced over his shoulder at him and shrugged, "It's just a prototype, but yes. Bruce hasn't stopped working on it since he laid eyes on Barnes."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Tony," Steve sighed. "Bucky really likes Bruce. He loves him, Tony, and I think Bruce feels the same way."

"I will not lose my best friend to my worst enemy," Tony insisted.

"What if someone tried to come between you and Pepper?" Steve tried to elicit empathy from him.

"I would destroy them," Tony stared Steve down with fire in his eyes. "And when someone comes between me and Bruce, I will destroy them too."


	5. A Plot Unfurled

Bucky paced nervously as he waited for Bruce to pick him up. He didn't know what Bruce had planned, he just told him to wear a suit. When the knock at the door came, Bucky's heart stopped. He checked himself in the mirror and sighed, feeling self-conscious about his hair, but there was nothing he could do now. He opened the door and gasped, "Bruce, I..."

Bruce smiled and held out a bouquet of flowers, "You look beautiful."

Bucky took the bouquet and blushed. "You do too. W-Where are you taking me?"

Bruce took his hand and led him to a limo, "That's a secret."

 

"What are you thinking?" Bruce asked as Bucky gazed out over the city from their table at the restaurant.

"The view is incredible. How did you get us in here?"

"I know the hotel owner," Bruce smiled and reached over the table to take Bucky's hand in his.

Bucky blushed and felt a tingle in his fingers from his touch. But then something happened that knocked Bucky back down to earth. He noticed people staring at him, at his missing arm, at the dangling empty cloth of the suit that should be filled with an arm. He became overwhelmed and shivered, and then the pain came on. He bit his lip but the tears came anyway.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Bruce gasped.

"Pain...they're staring...my hand is clenching up," Bucky could barely speak through the pain as the nails of his missing hand dug harshly into the palm. Bruce released his hand. "No, not that one..." Bucky clenched his teeth.

"Oh, I see," Bruce sighed. "Phantom limb syndrome, I assume this has never affected you before due to your prosthetic."

"I'm sorry," Bucky whimpered with embarrassment. "It's just...it hurts so badly. I'm sorry, I have to go." Bucky began to panic so he stood.

"No," Bruce stood with him. "I have something that can help in the lab."

 

Bruce sat Bucky down in the lab in front of the mirror box. "Stick your good hand in here and we'll drape your bad side in here. You can see your good hand in the mirror like it's your bad hand. Now, your hand is still clenched?"

Bucky nodded, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Clench your good fist too. Now I want you to try to unclench both fists while looking at the mirror."

Bucky sat there intently clenching and then unclenching his fist. Suddenly, his phantom limb unclenched and his pain was gone. He sighed with relief and gazed up at Bruce in amazement. "How?"

"The sensory feedback relieves the sensation of the clenched fist. It doesn't work for everyone, but this discovery has changed lives," Bruce smiled.

"Thank you," Bucky stood and met Bruce's eye directly.

Bruce gently wiped a tear from Bucky's cheek and lingered, feeling his steady jawline. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Bucky's lips quivered nervously and his breath was rapid, but he nodded. Bruce leaned in and kissed him and Bucky melted in his arms.

"Is Mr. Barnes here for a consultation?" Tony interrupted them. "If not, he's trespassing and I'll have to remove him from the premises."

"Tony," Bruce sighed.

"You can show him out," Tony suggested and turned his back on them to look at the arm prototype.

Bruce sighed and took Bucky's hand, "My apartment isn't far."

Tony cringed hearing that he had simply moved their party to an even more secluded and romantic location. Tony sighed as they left him and continued work on his modification of Bruce's design. It was his most brilliant plan yet. He was creating a program and transmitter capable of overriding the arm's neural control system. It would serve two purposes by allowing Tony to control Bucky's new arm. He could ensure that Bucky would never harm him, and also sabotage his and Bruce's relationship. If Bucky, for some reason, provoked the hulk, there's no way their relationship would survive.

Tony sighed. He hated the idea of hurting Bruce, but it would help him in the long run. Tony knew best.

 

"You're beautiful," Bruce cooed in Bucky's ear as he laid him back down on the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Bucky reached up to him nervously and began to remove his shirt as well. Bucky breathed hard as Bruce pushed back his shirt and teased his nipples.

"Bruce," Bucky sighed.

"Are you okay?" Bruce gasped, worried that he hadn't been attentive to his lover.

Bucky smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I just...want to see your face."

Bruce smiled and laid down beside him in the moonlight. "You're going to get sick of my face."

"Never," Bucky promised.


	6. The Backhand

Steve hadn't heard from Tony in days. Bucky and Bruce had gone on dates every night for the past week and Bucky spent the last night at Bruce's apartment. But still, nothing from Tony.

Bucky waltzed in with Steve eating breakfast on the living room couch. Steve watched patiently as Bucky removed his jacket and settled down on the couch next to him. "So..." 

Steve sighed. "When will your arm be ready?"

Bucky looked at him and smiled, "Tomorrow, actually. Would you like to come? Tony will be there and it would be nice to have someone playing defense."

Steve hesitated, "So..."

"What?" Bucky frowned.

"Are you and Bruce like...official now?"

"I mean...yeah," Bucky blushed. "We had sex for the first time last night."

Steve was shocked.

"We took it slow."

"How was it?"

Bucky blushed, "It was nice. Really nice. I think we're in it for the long hall."

Steve sighed and clasped Bucky on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Buck, and of course I'll come with you to get your new arm."

 

"Good morning," Bruce welcomed Bucky into the lab with a passionate kiss on the lips. "And Steve, it's good to see you." Steve settled into a chair and Bucky jumped up on the table so Bruce could start securing the attachment point for the prosthetic. They had already mapped the neural connections, so all they had to do was weld them together and secure the insulation then attach the arm.

Tony walked in as Bruce grabbed the first wire, "Were you planning on starting without me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and continued his work. Tony supervised impatiently tapping his shoe audibly.

"Tony," Steve tried to get his attention but Tony wouldn't even acknowledge him.

After nearly an hour of painstakingly connecting the nerves, Bruce welded the new prosthetic onto the old one carefully. Bucky could already move his fingers and was getting excited.

"Are you sure it's secure?" Tony checked as Bruce finished.

"Very much so," Bruce assured him.

"Good," Tony smirked and turned, taking to the system he could control on his tablet.

Bucky gasped as he felt his new arm clench without his control. He smacked Bruce so hard across the face with his new arm that it sent him flying into the wall, landing hard on the ground with a hard thud.

Steve rose to his feet quickly as Bruce writhed with anger on the floor. "Bucky, what the hell?"

"It wasn't me, Steve..."

Tony cautiously hid his controls as Bruce rose to his feet growing larger and greener.

"Bruce?" Bucky whimpered, rising to his feet nervously. "Bruce, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

But Bruce was gone. The hulk turn and screamed viciously at him before tearing towards him, destroying the lab in the process. Tony had disappeared. Steve jumped between the monster and Bucky, but was knocked aside. The hulk lifted Bucky up in his hand, gripping him tightly. Steve jumped on his back and tried to wring his neck, but simply got throw aside again.

"Bruce!" Bucky screamed. "Bruce, please! It's me! I'm sorry!" Bucky began to cry as he continued to beg.

"Bucky," the monster sighed and slowly released him, shrinking back down to the exhausted little Bruce.

Bucky collapsed beside him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Bruce panted, tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried to recover. "Leave, please, just leave."

"Bruce, I..."

"Leave!" Bruce sobbed.

Steve took hold of Bucky by the shoulders and helped him up, "Let's go, Buck."


	7. The Falling Out

"Bucky, can I get you something to eat?" Steve asked, standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

Bucky hadn't left his room since he got his new arm and he hasn't eaten anything. He was lying there under his covers, staring at his phone with dried tears staining his cheeks. 

"Bruce won't answer my calls," he muttered.

"Maybe he needs time," Steve sighed. "But you need to eat, Buck. Come on."

"I'm tired," he sighed and buried himself under his covers. "I'll eat later." But Steve knew he had lost this battle, and Bucky was confined to his room for the rest of the day.

 

Bruce hunched over the toilet in his apartment and emptied the contents of his stomach. He had been tossing and turning all night and it exhausted him even more. He collapsed beside the toilet panting as he reached for his phone, "T-Tony, I need help."

"I'll be right over, buddy." And Tony used his own key to let himself in and found Bruce on the bathroom floor, weeping. "Ok, up and at em." Tony hoisted Bruce up from the floor and guided him back to his bedroom. He tucked him into bed and smiled, relieved that his friend needed him again. "What do you need? Something to eat? Drink?"

"Tony," Bruce sighed and wiped his tears. "What happened?"

Tony shook his head, "I told you you need someone more stable. Bucky clearly isn't right for you."

Bruce sighed, his tears starting up again. "I loved him."

"You'll find someone else to love." Tony sat down on the edge of his bed and investigated the bruise on Bruce's jaw from where Bucky had hit him. "Let me get you some ice."

"Thank you, Tony," Bruce sighed as his phone buzzed with another phone call from Bucky, which he ignored.

 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Steve accused Tony as they met in Tony's office.

Tony didn't answer, instead sketching a design for modifications to his suit to make it stronger.

"Tony, I don't know what you did, but I know you had something to do with it. Come on! Bruce and Bucky just wanted to be together. What do you have against them?"

Tony shook his head, "I will not invite a serpent into my home."

"Bucky?"

"Yes, Bucky!" Tony lost his temper. "He murdered my mother! He nearly killed me."

"I nearly killed you," Steve muttered.

"I don't trust him," Tony ignored Steve's comment.

"You need to grow up and get over it," Steve asserted. "You're reaching beyond your own life and it isn't fair."

"Why are you here, Steve?" Tony sighed.

"Bucky tried to overdose this morning..."

Tony swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "I'm sorry. Will he be ok?"

"I'll bring him home tonight, but no, he isn't ok."

Tony was quiet for a while then finally looked up at Steve, "I'll talk to Bruce. Maybe he'll give Bucky another chance. But let's be clear, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course not," Steve sighed and left to find Bucky at the hospital.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper found Tony sulking in his office a moment later.

Tony shook his head, "I've forced another man's hand...and that's not very sportsmanlike." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Dr. Banner deserves better than this."


	8. The Reunion

"I don't think we can come back from this," Bruce sighed. Tony had gotten him to sit up on the couch in his living room so Tony could convince him to give Bucky a second chance.

"He hurt me, Tony."

"Why didn't you crush him? You very easily could have as that monster," Tony suggested. "But you didn't. You realized it was him and you spared him and the monster no longer had ahold of you. Why?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head, "Because I love him."

"Because you love him," Tony sighed, frustrated that he was giving in. "And sometimes you give love a second chance."

 

Steve supported Bucky with one arm as he fiddled with the keys in his free hand. "Just one second, Buck."

Bucky moaned and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Steve, I'm dizzy." He started to faint and Steve lost his grip on him, but he found himself caught in the strong, steady arms of another. "B-Bruce? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shh," Bruce leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry. I don't want this to end our relationship."

Steve watched suspiciously, realizing that Tony had failed to explain what truly happened during the installation of Bucky's new arm. He decided to let it slide, favoring compromise to ruining a long-time friendship.

"Can I come in?" Bruce asked, and upon Bucky's consent, they retreated to his bedroom to reconnect.

 

"Bruce?" Tony head the clink of glassware behind him in the lab. He spun around and found Bruce setting his bag down to get to work. "What are you doing here? It's late. Go home."

Bruce shook his head, "I spent the day working it out with Bucky, so I'm here now. I want to set up a few test reactions, just milligram scale." Bruce began to cover himself with protective lab gear.

Tony was well aware of the project Bruce was working ok. He was attempting to develop a stable, durable polymer that maintained enough elasticity to serve as an base material for a suit he could wear that would remain intact when the hulk arrived. Tony paged through Bruce's notebook anyways as he attempted to pry information from him, "So, Bucky...he's alright then?"

"Yes, it's like nothing happened. We talked. He says he doesn't know...he just lost control of the arm, and I was being too sensitive."

Tony shook his head, "I mean physically..."

"Oh, yes, he's fine. I was able to control it before he could get hurt."

"That's not what I meant," Tony lost his patience and was prepared to be more direct. "Bucky tried to kill himself because you left him."

"He did?" Bruce went pale with concern.

Tony shrugged, "I figured he would have told you. I assume he did it for the attention, so you'd never be able to leave him again...that is, unless you want blood on your hands."

Bruce was frozen in terror, questioning his faith in the man he loved. He felt betrayed, trapped, like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Well, my friend, I'll leave you to your work," Tony smiled and clasped him on the shoulder, then left him to ruminate alone.


	9. Bound in Love

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Bucky sighed from across the table at lunch after Bruce sat in silence, staring off into space for 15 minutes.

"What?" Bruce suddenly focused on him. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"You haven't spoken in 15 minutes, Bruce," Bucky sighed. "Since we got back together you've been acting differently. You seem distracted." Bucky feared he was losing his interest in him.

Bruce sighed and took Bucky's hand, "I should have spoken to you about this earlier. I love you, Bucky..."

Bucky froze. That was the first time Bruce had said that to him. "I-I love you too, Bruce," his voice wavered as he came near to tears with joy.

"But..."

"But?" Bucky felt a lump in his throat.

"But I can't handle the pressure anymore, Bucky," he sighed.

"You want to break up?"

"No, no," Bruce squeezed his hand in his to reassure him. "I just...feel like if I upset you...you might try to hurt yourself again."

Bucky pulled his hand away from Bruce, unaware that he knew the details of Bucky's suicide attempt. "I didn't know you knew..."

"Don't get upset..."

"I'm not upset," Bucky snipped, crossing his arms.

"You seem upset," Bruce sighed. "This is why I didn't want to say anything but...you've forced my hand. I feel uncomfortable around you..."

"Uncomfortable?" Bucky shook his head, offended.

"...because I feel like I'm trapped in this relationship."

"So you want to break up," Bucky reiterated, growing red in the face as tears brewed in his eyes.

"No, Bucky, but you asked me what's wrong and I told you. It puts a lot of pressure on me that you'll try to kill yourself if our relationship doesn't go perfectly."

Bucky stood up, unable to cope with the insult of this conversation any longer. "I was in a bad place for many reasons, and I made a rash decision. But despite what you may think,   
my life doesn't revolve around you."

"Bucky, please," Bruce begged for him to stay but he had already gone.

 

Steve could hear Bucky sobbing in his bedroom but he hesitated to intervene, even as the sobs grew louder and more visceral. He tapped on the door quietly, but when he heard a crash, he let himself in, "Bucky!"

"No, it's ok, I'm ok," Bucky whimpered, suddenly ashamed.

"Buck, you're bleeding," Steve hurried to his side to hold him up.

"It's nothing, just an accident." Bucky covered the gasp in his forehead. "I was upset and I didn't mean to but I punched the wall and some of the ceiling fell and hit me. I'm ok,   
though, just don't tell Bruce."

Steve sighed and took him into the living room to sit him down on the couch. He sat beside him and held a cloth to his head wound, which bled profusely. "You want to talk about it, Buck?"

Bucky shook his head, "Bruce knew that I tried to kill myself. That's why he's been with me this whole time, just because he thought I would kill myself if he broke up with me."

Steve felt a chill run up his spine as he realized he was the cause of Bucky's latest downfall. "Bucky, I..."

"And now he won't stop calling me but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget." Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket frantically and set it down on the table, "Look, he's calling again!"

"You should answer it. Maybe it's just another misunderstanding. Bucky, Bruce loves you, and I think you love him too. You have to hear him out." Steve answered the phone and held it to Bucky's ear, but Bucky refused to speak.

"Bucky? Are you there?" Bruce stammered, choked up from tears. "Bucky, please say something.... Well, I'll just speak and I hope you're listening. I love you, Bucky, I really do. I was being stupid because Tony got me worrying that I would hurt you and I didn't want that to happen because I care so much about you, Bucky. I want you to be happy and I was afraid I would make you unhappy. I was afraid to move forward in our relationship because I didn't want to hurt you but now...well now I'm rambling and I just hope to god...I really fear that I've lost you for good." He paused. "Are you there, Bucky?"

"Yes," Bucky murmured so quietly Bruce wasn't sure he heard him.

Bruce paused, wishing he would say more, "I love you, Bucky."

Bucky didn't answer for a moment, leaving Bruce choking on a lump in his throat. "I love you too," Bucky sighed even quieter.

"I'll call you tomorrow then," Bruce sighed. "Is that alright?"

"Yes," Bucky muttered.

"Ok," Bruce sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bucky hung up the phone and sighed. "We're going to talk more tomorrow. Tony still disapproves, it seems."

Steve felt numb as he knew some of the blame belonged to him in trusting Tony with Bucky's private information. "I'm sorry, Buck."

Bucky shrugged, "We'll work through it. It will be hard but like you said...Bruce loves me...and I...."

"And you...?"

"...I don't know."


	10. Better Apart

Steve sat impatiently in the lobby of Stark Tower for Tony to meet him. Steve was his friend, he shouldn't have had to make an appointment, but Tony hadn't returned his private messages in days, so Steve had to exploit the professional route to see him.

"Captain," Tony walked in to greet him, void of the warmth of familiarity. "What can I do for you?"

"Tony," Steve sighed as he rose to his feet. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've been busy," he turned on his heel and return to his lab, so Steve followed. "My suit needed an upgrade if I want to be any match for Bucky's new arm."

Steve gazed up in amazement at Tony's new suit, hanging up high in the air as robotic arms worked to weld it all together. "Do you plan on fighting Bucky any time soon?"

"Always be prepared," Tony shrugged. "You never know what could happen."

"Listen, Tony, we need to work this thing out between you and Bucky. It's not doing anyone a bit of good."

"There's nothing to work out," Tony paused the work being done on the suit to hear better. "Bucky has no significance to me, but if I know I may be around a loaded gun, I'd prefer   
to be wearing a bullet-proof vest, especially a loaded gun with emotional issues."

Steve shook his head, "What did you say to Bruce this time?"

"Only what you told me," Tony turned his back to him and stared absently at the papers on his desk. "Bruce is a grown man. He does think for himself on occasion."

"Bucky is a sensitive man...he has some personal issues..."

"That he should work out on his own before dragging Bruce down with him!" Tony slammed his fist down on the desk. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a suit to build and you're   
distracting me!"

Steve shook his head, but before he left, he gave Tony a few parting words. "You know, Tony, Bucky isn't fighting back. He can't. And that just makes you a bully."

 

"Popcorn," Bruce smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Bucky to watch the movie, but as Bucky remained sober to him, his spirits sank. "I guess I'll just start the movie then," he sighed and pressed play.

As the movie began, he heard a soft whimpering beside him and realized that Bucky was crying quietly. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," he broke into a sob.

"Shh," Bruce coaxed him into his arms. "Bucky, I love you. I really do, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to convince you."

Bucky shook his head, "You were right...about me. I'm not stable and its not fair to you...." Bucky had to stop for a moment to collect himself enough to talk. "I won't trap you." He pushed Bruce away from him and stood up.

"Bucky, please, sit down," Bruce begged, reaching out to take his hand.

"No," he whimpered. "I'm sorry. I...I need to focus on myself so that maybe...one day...I can focus on us." Bucky shook his head, "But I don't expect you to wait for me."

"Bucky..." Bruce slowly rose to his feet.

"No!" Bucky insisted. "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Bucky, wait!" Bruce plead, but he was already gone.


	11. Tearing down the wall

Tony watched impatiently as Bruce sat at his desk in the lab, staring longingly out the window and sighing, as he had been doing for nearly three hours now. He hadn't gotten anything worthwhile done in days, and Tony was growing weary of his sulking. "Dr. Banner, sir, would you kindly grow a pair and get back to work?" He sneered.

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him for but a moment, the returned to his daydreaming. 

"I've lost the love of my life, thanks to you. I think I'm warranted a little moping."

"It's all for the best." Tony resumed work on his suit. "The longer you put off your work, the greater delay we have to completing your iron suit."

"Why would I want to be anything like you?" Bruce sighed, still gazing out the window. "I'm dropping the project."

"I'm your boss and I decide what projects you work on. It's this or nothing."

Bruce sighed and turned to look at him. "Then I guess you'll have to fire me." He let the words hang in the air as Tony faced what he had done. He had driven away his best friend.

"Y-You're fired then," Tony stammered, trying to play it off very matter-of-factly. He turned to resume his own work.

Bruce gathered his things and walked past Tony to depart, leaving Tony to wonder, "Your new suit may be strong enough for Bucky, but what about me?"

 

Steve had been supervising Bucky's recovery, walking him to and from his group meetings and individual sessions with a psychiatrist. He even made sure Bucky took his meds every morning. He was doing much better, Steve thought, but there was still a lingering sadness in his eyes. "Hey, Buck," Steve poked his head into the living room where Bucky was lounged on the couch, watching television. "Let's go on a walk, hm? Get you outside for a bit today."

Bucky shrugged, but stood up without any more pressing. Steve led him on a nice walk through the park, and Bucky seemed to enjoy being out and about.

"So," Steve readied his probe. "I'm really proud of how well you're doing now."

"Thanks," Bucky muttered.

"But something's missing..."

"Bruce," Bucky sighed. "Maybe once I'm better..."

"You are better..."

"Better still..." Bucky insisted. "When I go back to him, I don't want him to feel stuck with   
me...I don't want there to be any room for him to think that I'll hurt myself if he leaves. I want him to be with me because he wants to be with me."

Steve shook his head and made Bucky sit down on a park bench, "I have to tell you something, Buck, and I'm really sorry but I was trying to help."

Bucky worried over what Steve was about to say.

"I told Tony about your suicide attempt. I know I shouldn't have but I thought it would make him realize how much his actions were hurting you and Bruce. I didn't think he would tell Bruce what happened."

"It was Tony," Bucky was somewhat satisfied that he correctly predicted Tony's malicious involvement. "Regardless, it showed me that I had to work out my own issues..."

"Bucky..." Bruce was lingering just a few yards away, not wanting to overstep his bounds. "If you don't want to see me I'll go but...can we talk?"

On Bucky's cue, Steve got up to take a little walk on his own. Bruce took his place but lost all words for a moment. He finally found some and stammered, "I quit...at Stark Industries, I quit. Tony was trying to come between us, so I quit. I know you may not be ready for me, but I will wait. I am waiting, and there's no one to come between us anymore." Bruce attempted to take Bucky's hand, but he hesitated.

Bucky met him the rest of the way, "I've missed you, Bruce. But I think we should take it slow...so I can be sure I'm okay."

"Just friends then, for now," Bruce squeezed his hand and stood up. "Movie later? My place? I'll order pizza."

Bucky blushed, feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling. "I'll be there."


	12. The Final Falll

Tony paced back and forth in front of his new suit. He hadn't tried it on yet, afraid that once he did, there was no going back, no salvaging his friendship with Bruce.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper watched him pace, watched him grow more and more uncomfortable with the thought of doing battle with his closest friend, now enemy.

"That little green prick has crossed me for the last time!" Tony decided in an instant and put on his new suit while muttering to himself. "Years...years of friendship, partnership, and he gives that up for what? For what!? The second that piece of premium shit steps foot in my lab. In my lab! Gone, his loyalty, gone, his honor, gone, his friendship...gone, just like that."

"Tony, Bruce is a reasonable man. If you were to apologize..."

"Apologize! Me!?" He finished putting on his suit and he felt stronger than ever. "I never apologize when I'm right."

Pepper stood as Tony headed for the outdoor platform for the suits first test run. "This time, Tony, you're not right."

Tony jumped up in the air, floating from the rockets in his suit. He looked back at her, confused by her frustration. "I'm never wrong."

 

Bruce caressed Bucky's cheek gently then drew his finger over his soft, hesitant lips, "May I..."

Bucky's lips quivered at his touch, and slowly he nodded, ushering Bruce onward, leaving in further and further until their lips touched. Bucky sighed with relief as he allowed himself to be enveloped by Bruce's gentle embrace. Bruce probed him slowly, cautious to not startle him. It was their first time since the break up.

Bucky clung to Bruce as he began, moaning as he went deeper and deeper inside him.

"Are you okay?" Bruce paused, wishing to look into Bucky's beautiful eyes.

"Yes, keep going," Bucky panted.

Bruce smiled and kissed him, but he nearly jumped out of bed at the sound of a large crash, like the living room window had blown in. Bruce pulled his boxers up and ran from the bedroom to see what happened. "Stay there!" He called to Bucky.

Bruce gazed up in astonishment at Tony's new suit as he hovered over the floor in the living room. "Don't do this, Tony," Bruce sighed. "Bucky is here and if you hurt him..."

"What?" Tony laughed. "You won't be my friend anymore? That ship has sailed, hasn't it." Tony flew straight at him.

Bruce dodged, allowing Tony to fly straight into the bedroom where he left Bucky. Bruce got angry and lost control, driving through the wall to rescue his lover. He found Bucky cowering below Tony, straining his arm to hold him back, but he was wavering.

"Bruce, help!" Bucky gasped, tears flooding his eyes.

The hulk gripped the iron helmet and threw the Tony through the wall and outside of his apartment.

Steve was running, alerted to the commotion by a frantic text from Bucky. He was just about to enter the apartment when he saw Tony fall from the top floor of the apartment building, from Bruce's apartment. He watched in horror as he Tony failed over and over to start his burners and take to the air. "Tony!" Steve shouted, helpless to prevent the terrible crash, Tony's suit smashed deep into the sidewalk.

Steve hurried to his side and tore off the mask.

Bruce gazed over the edge and down at Tony's motionless body. "Oh no," he gasped and ran for the elevator. Bucky followed him.

"Tony, say something. Tony, can you hear me!?" Steve couldn't think what to do, worried he would only cause more harm if he touched him.

"Is he alive?" Bruce collapsed beside Steve, Bucky lingered further away.

"Tony!" Steve plead.

Tony's eyes fluttered, but he gave no other indication of life.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Bruce decided. "I won't let him die like this."


	13. A Beginning and An End

Bruce sat with his head in his hands as they waited outside of surgery for Tony to be released. "I'm sorry, Pepper," he muttered when she arrived. "This is my fault. I never should have let it go this far."

"He did this to himself, Bruce," Pepper sighed, wiping away her tears. "Hopefully now he'll see that...if he lives."

Bucky took Bruce's hand, trying to comfort him, but Bruce pulled his hand away. He couldn't help but feel responsible, and Bucky's presence only intensified his guilt. Bruce stood abruptly and shook his head, "I'm sorry...I have to take a walk."

"I'll join you," Pepper followed him and they took a lap around the floor. "Bruce, you and Bucky aren't responsible for what happened to Tony. That boy loves you and you can't let this pull you apart, not again, not after all you've been through."

"Tony was...is my best friend and I ignored him. I ignored his fears for my own selfish desires and..."

"Because you fell in love, Bruce. Love trumps everything else. Love is unstoppable. I thought Tony would understand..." Pepper sighed, fiddling with the necklace Tony had given her for their last anniversary.

"I'm not sure I can abandon one love for another," Bruce admitted, avoiding Pepper's gaze as he alluded to his forbidden infatuation.  
Pepper didn't speak for a moment, then sighed, "Bruce...don't give up on this real love for a fantasy." Having nothing left to say, she turned on her heel and hurried back to check on her true love.

 

Bruce cleared his throat and presented himself in the doorway of Tony's hospital room. "Pepper...may I have a moment with Tony?"

Tony nodded reluctantly and Pepper left the room. Tony narrowly survived the fall, having lost a lot of blood and suffered from mild head trauma, only mild thanks to the new suit.   
He was still weak, two weeks later, but was recovering steadily. "What do you want, Dr. Banner?" Tony stammered, struggling to produce a coherent sentence.

"Tony," Bruce sat down beside his bed and took his hand. "Tony, I'm so sorry it came to this. You are my best friend and..."

"Were..." Tony corrected him. "I was your best friend. Not anymore."

"I don't want that, Tony. I...I love you." Bruce let the words linger in the air, proving he was serious.

Tony would have shaken his head if he had the energy to move. "You don't love me, Bruce...not anymore. You've made your choice."

"I can change my mind, can't I?" Bruce insisted, panic permeating his voice.

"I won't let you," Tony said rather matter-of-factly. "What kind of asshole would let his friend give up his one chance to be with the love of his life?" Tony gave a faint smile, indicating his change of heart.

"Tony, I..."

"I'll support you, Bruce."

"But you said we aren't friends..."

"We aren't, Bruce. We are brothers and brothers fight but they'll always be family. And as your brother, I insist that you follow your heart."

"My heart..."

"You won't lose me, Bruce, and I know your heart is telling you that Bucky is your soul mate. You better listen to it."

 

Bucky couldn't breathe. He felt sick to his stomach as the minutes passed like hours.

"Here you are," Steve smiled, fixing them up with shots. "To your future husband..." They drank. "Well, I'll see you soon," Steve smirked and left Bucky to be alone in his last few moments as a single man.

Bucky stepped out into the garden and lost he breath as he looked down the aisle where Bruce waited for him at the alter. Bruce smiled as the processional began. He took Bucky's hands in his when he reached the alter.

"Who has the rings?"

"I do," Tony, who served as Bruce's best man, stepped forward and provided the pastor with the rings.

Bucky couldn't hold in his tears as Bruce slid the ring onto his finger, and he did the same.

"You may share your first kiss as husbands."

Bruce grabbed Bucky in his arms and kissed him, dipping him to get a better angle.

Bucky looked up into his eyes and smiled. Bruce lifted him up and took his bionic hand in his. Hand in hand, Bruce and Bucky walked down the aisle and into their new life together.

Tony sighed and glanced at Steve, "How about a drink?"

Tony and Steve sat over a beer in the closest bar they could find.

"I suppose that's the end of it," Steve took a drink. "In the end, it all worked out."

Tony shook his head, "This is what was meant to be. In the end...love wasn't worth dying for...not to me." Tony held his breath, and as a tear fell down his cheek, he took a drink so Steve wouldn't see.


End file.
